


Phone messages and door breaking (No actual doors are harmed in the making of this fanfic)

by booksandanime



Series: Trains, strangers, flowers, and things [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, M/M, Newt is ready to knock down doors., Newt is still calm, Newt is very calm, RIP doors., Thomas keeps saying the wrong things, actually, slim that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey." Newt said, casually, like they were discussing the weather, and not like Newt was about ready to board a train and knock down the door to Thomas' house, and demand answers.<br/>"NEWT. Please don't tell me you're thinking of something crazy." Thomas said, in a warning tone.<br/>"Aww, you know me so well." Newt said, posed to jump out of his bedroom window, and scale the big tree outside, then run all the way to Thomas' house. Shuck trains.<br/>Thomas sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone messages and door breaking (No actual doors are harmed in the making of this fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I needed a continuation of my fanfic, "A shuck sure bold one," which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3966859  
> And because of a conversation between runeraccoon and me in the comments section, I made this.  
> (I'm so sorry if the jealousy was short, or non existent, but hopefully Newt's reactions make up for it. Maybe??)  
> I also apologize if the fic was sure, but the next one will be longer (hopefully) .=)  
> Anyway, I really hope you like it. =)

Newt was calmly sitting in his bedroom. He wasn't looking at his phone. Or the clock. Or the phone and the clock. He was calm. He was in control. He was most definitely not freaking out by now. Nope, he was completely chill.  
Ok, maybe he was actually panicking a bit now. But, you know, just a bit. Not the over the top kind, just a calm and cool concern... and he was just casually glancing at the clock, then at his phone, then casually back to the clock...  
Slim that, HE. WAS. FREAKING. OUT.

Thomas wasn't answering his phone. His bloody boyfriend wasn't answering his phone.  
Yes, boyfriend. They had started going out a few months back, after they had met on a train, and Newt had smoothly wooed Thomas.  
Ok, _fine,_  
maybe it was the other way around, but still... details, details.

So, anyway, back to the matter at hand:  
Thomas wasn't freaking picking up his phone.  
It wasn't unusual for one of them to stop in the middle of a conversation, but to Newt, this 2 hour break was the longest they had gone without texting something, even something simple, like, "Hi", or in Thomas' case, "I missed you," or "Newt, tell me again, what kind of flowers you gave me? What was it again? Roses, I think? And...?"  
So yeah. Details...

Newt was a very calm person, so he thought that there was a logical reason to Thomas' two hour late reply.  
Like, maybe his phone died. That was the main reason of their breaks in texting after all. Or maybe he was doing chores for his aunt. Aunt Brenda was a very patient person, but she didn't want Thomas to "get lazy" as she said, so she made him do simple chores for her from time to time. Or, maybe he was out shopping. Or...  
Newt groaned. Yeah, these were all logical, but there were so many possibilities that he didn't know what to think.  
Just then, his phone rang.

Newt was almost embarrassed by how fast he grabbed the phone.

11:00 A.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: Sorry, Newt, I was talking with Teresa. 

11:02 A.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Ah.

Who said that Newt wasn't patient and forgiving?  
(Shuck that then, because Newt's vocabulary had just vanished.)

11:04 A.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: It's not like that, Newt! She needed advice.

Newt just said the most neutral thing he could say.

11:06 A.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Ah.

11:08 A.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: Not that advice!! I mean-ugh, I'm sorry, let me start over.

_Start over? With who? I mean,_   


11:10 A.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Ah.

11:20 A.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: So, you know that Teresa is a friend of mine, right? She's the one I usually go to for advice. So I was surprised when she said that she needed mine. I was about to text her why, but she started sending one word replies, or sentences, or sometimes whole paragraphs just made up of rambles, like how she was so sorry about this, how she wasn't sure what to do, and basically just random stuff, which was really weird of her, because she's usually straight to the point, sometimes even so straight to the point, that there's no stalling with her.

That was the unedited version, without Newt's jumping to conclusions. Because everyone knows Newt thought of a hundred different things to go with what Thomas had said. Like, _Advice on what? Random stuff, what random stuff? Straight to the point? What point?_  
But he simply said, 

11:21 A.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Ah.

11:27 A.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: So, anyway, I called her, because she wasn't making sense, and I made her calm down before talking. Apparently, she's in love.

11:29 A.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Ah....

Shuck this.  
Newt pressed the "call" button.

Thomas' slightly crackly voice came on. It was usually slightly rough, but sweet, and kind, and damn smooth...  
God, how he loved that voice.

"Hey." Newt said, casually, like they were discussing the weather, and not like Newt was about ready to board a train and knock down the door to Thomas' house, and demand answers.  
"NEWT. Please don't tell me you're thinking of something crazy."  
"Aww, you know me so well." Newt said, posed to jump out of his bedroom window, and scale the big tree outside, then run all the way to Thomas' house. Shuck trains.  
Thomas sighed.  
"Can't you at least listen to the story first?"  
"Hmm, can you tell it to me while I run?" Newt asked, one foot already dangling in the air.  
"NEWT. SIT DOWN." Thomas demanded.  
Newt was this close to scaling the roof, and jumping to other people's roofs like a shortcut.  
"Fine." He said, because, when it came down to it, he did trust Thomas.

(Though, if Newt didn't like what Thomas said, he would ride on the top of a train, and jump down, maybe with some rolling, and cool moves, then walk up to his door, and calmly break down the door. He'd greet Aunt Brenda, then knock down Thomas' bedroom door.)  
Basically, there would be a lot of door kicking.

"I'm sitting. So?" Newt asked, on the edge of his bed, still not letting go of the window jumping idea.  
"As I was saying, Teresa said she was in love." Thomas continued.  
Oh man, Newt already had his foot on the window glass.  
"With her best friend." Thomas said.  
Newt said, very intelligently, "Ah."  
"It's a she, so you know." Thomas said.  
"Ah."  
"It's my aunt."  
"Ah."  
"Newt."  
"Ah?"  
"You know, my aunt's pretty young for her age, just 23 after all. Teresa's 17 like us."

A pause.  
"Hey Newt? Are you weirded out?" Thomas asked.  
And finally, Newt snaps out of it.  
"No." He answers honestly. "I mean sure, it was weird at first, knowing that Teresa's in love with your aunt, and the age gap's 6 shucking years, but if they're in love, that's all that matters, right? And, who am I to say anything about it?"  
"Newt.." Thomas said, softly. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
"And," Newt continue, "knowing you, you said the exact same thing didn't you?"  
Newt can hear the smile in Thomas' voice. "Well, I said a lot of things, but they mostly added up to that point, yeah."  
Newt's smiling too. "Then, who cares?"  
Because Newt doesn't know the whole story, but he trusts Thomas, and that's all that matters to him.

(Though, Thomas is so going to pay for making Newt worry.)

A few hours later...

"Newt."  
"Yes?"  
"Did you just climb through my window?"  
"Yup."  
A sigh.  
"At least you didn't break down any doors."  
"Um... about that... can you like, not look at your back door for a while?"  
"NEWT. If you were going to climb in the window, why did you shucking break down the door?!"  
"Uh. 'Cause it's cool, Tommy?"  
"Newt."  
"Tommy."  
"Newt, I am so going to-"  
"Love ya, bye!"  
"At least go out the front door!"  
"Nah, the window's easier."  
"NEWT!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if Tersa and Brenda's relationship is weird; I was actually gonna write another one shot, a character study about them. Would you guys like to read it? Because I really want to know your opinion. Please. Oh, and if you have questions about them, feel free to ask, so that I can include it in the character study. Thanks so much guys!!!


End file.
